Our destiny together
by PrincessTsubasa
Summary: A mysterious demon. A scared island. A dead Miko and one ultimate power that could destory the world. A beautiful journey that will mold Kagome & Sesshomaru into one. Please read my first fic. Tell me what you think. Thanks.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimers: Don't own it but wish I did. **_

_**Prologue:**_

She ran as fast as her legs would take her. Away from the flames and smoke that now descended upon the village. Away from those she loved and friend she cared about. Who now stayed behind to protect her and her precious child. Her newborn baby, her daughter rested safely in her arms sound asleep. Would be hunted her whole life if she stayed in this era. Because of one despicable demon, her child would never know the father. Leaving her precious baby a deep void in her heart that only he could have filled. A tear spilled down the women's cheek at the realization over came her. Even as the battle cries died down in the distant. The young women knew that from this moment on her baby girl's life would never be the same.

* * *

**_PrincessTsubasa:_** "I'm just giving a heads up to the reader. Yes I did rewrite the prologue. I'm sorry if you all like the first one but this one is a bit more revised and open to the characters a bit more. I just want to also add that I'm sorry for the delay on the third episode it will be posted very soon. Thank you for your time. ":)

_**Inuyasha:**_ " About time." Grumbles.

**_PrincessTsubasa:_** "Can it Inuyasha!"

**_Inuyasha:_** "Or what?"

**_PrinceTsubasa:_** "I'll tell Kagome to give you a few sit commands."

**_Inuyasha:_** " You wouldn't..."

**_PrincessTsubasa:_** " Oh... Kagome."

**_Inuyasha:_** "No! No! Wait..."

_**Kagome:** _" Inuyasha!"

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Episode 1: Destiny awakens part 1

Declaimers: Didn't create it but wish I did.

**Episode 1: Destiny awakens part 1**

**Future:**

Crickets were chirping into moonless night, as a fierce battle rage on.

Mysterious demon: There's no way I 'm letting you go through portal.

Narraku Minion: You don't have choice. (He replied as he pushes the mysterious demon back. Caught of balance Narraku minion runs straight into the swirling vortex disappearing into the night. Rushing to where the portal once lay. Mysterious demon knew she was too late.)

Mysterious demon: And so it begins. (The demon whispered with a smile on its face. As it disappeared into the foggy night.)

**Present Day:**

Kagome: What a beautiful day to be out. It would really be a waste not to enjoy it. Don't you think Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Whatever. All I want is a lead on Narraku's whereabouts and what his next move will be.

Sango: Were all wondering Narraku's next move Inuyasha. But kagome is right to not enjoy this beautiful weather would really be a waste.

Miroku: I agree. I think we should stop to have a relaxing lunch.

Inuyasha: No! Where not stopping. We need to find Narraku…

Kagome: Sit boy.

Inuyasha: Ah! What you do that for Kagome. (He replied through gritted teeth.)

Kagome: Because your being a jerk.

Inuyasha: Am not.

Kagome: Are too.

Inuyasha: Am not!

Kagome: Are too! (Looking on at the argument that they knew wasn't end anytime soon. The others waited patiently for Kagome's sit Command.) Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Wait Kagome! Don't!

Kagome: Sit boy! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit boy! (Waiting for Inuyasha to get up so that she could give him another round of sits commands. Strange dark clouds sweep across the sky causing a downpour.)

Inuyasha: This is your entire fault Kagome! (He bellowed. Rushing through the wooded area of the forest. As he carried Kagome on his back.)

Kagame: Me? How is any of this my fault?

Inuyasha: "You and your _"What a beautiful day to be out._ And _would be a waste not to enjoy it"._

Now we can see what a great idea that was.

Kagame: What about you?

Inuyasha: What about me?

Sango: Hey you guys! (Sango yelled as flew near with kirara.)

Kagome: Huh?

Inuyasha: Huh?

Sango: Miroku and I found a village that we might stay tonight. There's a wise old Monk in the village that might be able to help us track Narraku.

Kagome: Great! Looks like my idea wasn't that bad after all **_Inuyasha_**.

Inuyasha: Kagome (He said in voice that let her know she was pushing it.)

**The Village:**

Kagome: The rains really coming down out there.

Sango: Yes. It's a good thing we found a place to stay tonight.

Kagome: Yeah! I'd hate to see Inuyasha with wet fur. Yikes.

Inuyasha: Ha! Ha! You're so funny I forgot to laugh.

Kagome: Anyway has Miroku come back from meeting with the elderly monk yet? (She asked. Totally ignoring Inuyasha smart remark.)

Shippo: No. He said he had few more question to ask the old man.

Kagome: Hmm.

**Few hours early:**

Old Monk: I am very honored by your presence hear tonight young ones.

Miroku: No it is we who are honored to be here my esteem elder.

Old Monk: That is very kind of my young monk. But I was under the impression you were here for another reason. I understand you are looking for the demon Narraku.

Miroku: Yes we were wondering do you know of his where a bout's.

Old Monk: I' am sorry to say that I do not know of where Narraku hides himself.

Inuyasha: What do you mean you don't know were Narraku is? You told Miroku & Sango you know where Narraku was!

Sango: Yes you did say that old one.

Old Monk: No I said I knew of the demon you called Narraku. Not that I knew him personally.

Inuyasha: What! You mean we came to this village hoping for a lead on Narraku. Only to been given another dead end.

Shippo: Looks like it.

Old Monk: Well never said I knew nothing.

Kagome: Please if you know anything.

Old Monk: Well…

Inuyasha: Spit it out old man. Before I clobber you!

Kagame: Sit boy. (Kagome replied in calm voice as she turned her attention back to the elder.) Please continue sir.

Old Monk: Ah … Yes of course. For many nights now the moon has been full and bright in the dark sky.

Shippo: So how is that a problem?

Old Monk: Please let me finish young ones. Many demons have come out of hiding again. Storms have blanketed across the land. And a strange new demonic aura has appeared. I fear this could only mean one thing.

Kagome: What is that?

Old Monk: That Nikiski Island has once again appeared.

Kagome: Nikiski Island What 's that?

Miroku: Nikiski Island is the resting place of the evil demon Nanki.

Kagome: Nanki? Who's that?

Miroku: Long ago the great demon known as Nanki invaded the island and it in habitants. He invaded the island with soul purpose of finding an extreme source of spiritual energy. Slaughtering

One villager after the next Nanki demanded that the in habitant of the island hand over the power source. Know that there was only one way in stopping him. They lead Nanki to their shrine. Where the power laid doormat. Nanki who was overjoyed by his good fortune, push past the villager to clam his prize. But before Nanki could clam the power as his own, his fate was sealed. The power overcame him & swallowed his very being.

Kagome: And you think that is Narraku's plan to absorb this ancient power, So that he can be this even stronger being. (Kagome spoke as returned her back to the elderly monk.)

Old Monk: Is a good possibility young lady. Yes.

Kagome: What do you think Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Anything that has power involved. Narraku must be involved. We must search for this island and stop Narraku. No matter the cost.

Old Monk: Then know this my friends. (The old monk interrupted as the other listen with great interest.) You cannot find nor enter the island without the four sacred objects of the island

Miroku: Where are the sacred objects now?

**Present:**

Kagome: Do you really think that Narraku really want the treasure of Nikiski Island?

Sango: Don't Know.

Inuyasha: I know one thing that monk could have at least directed us in the right direction, If you ask me he one useless old man.

Kagome: Don't be rude Inuyasha.

Sango: I agree. The old man helped us as much as he could.

Inuyasha: Well I say he's holding back something.

Kagome: What could that possibly be?

Inuyasha: I don't know! But I just know he wasn't telling us something.

Kagome: I think your being paranoid Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: What do mean by that?

Kagome: You haven't slept for days since Narraku vanished. You're up constancy through out the night pacing. Thinking no one can hear you; possibly thinking about what Narraku will do next. I think a good night sleep is just what you need to clear your head.

Sango: I think Kagome right. A good night sleep is just what you need Inuyasha. And if makes you feel any better I'll take first watch.

Inuyasha: I don't need any sleep. I not like you feeble humans. I don't need all that rest you need so much. I can take care of myself just fine.

Kagome: Okay. Suit yourself. (She replied while smothering a yawn.) Well see you in the morning.

**Out Skirts of the Village:**

As the last light of village vanish into the night. Storm rage on outside, sounds & sights of the thunder & lighting clash over the land. Instantaneous the bolts of lighten hit the land cause the swirl vortex up above to open the portal. Inuyasha and the others troubles were just beginning.

Narraku's Minion: So this is the Feudal era. Where Master Narraku's past self & enemies reside. Nothing much to this place really. (Looking up at the sky Narraku minion that storm had not subsided. Which to him could only mean one thing.) Darn that merciless demon. Continuing to chase me, trying foil masters plans. I cannot let that happen. I must find somewhere to hide for the time being. (Lifting his nose to find the closest Village with humans. The demon looked toward the direction where Inuyasha and the others now reside.) There that is where I will hide. (Hastening in the direction of the Village at a frantic pace. Narraku's minion never continued his tracking for to realize that Inuyasha was in the village with the humans. And was becoming very aware of the of the demon ominous presences.

The Village:

Lifting his nose to smell into the night air. Inuyasha could tell something threatening & yet very familiar was near by.

Kagame: Something wrong Inuyasha? (Woken up from Inuyasha's heighten senses.)

Inuyasha: I smell something.

Kagame: What is it?

Inuyasha: I don't know. But whatever it is it has Narraku's scent. (Rushing past the other sleeping forms. Inuyasha hurried into the grueling storm outside.) Narraku. It's him. He's heading straight for this village. (Reaching the outer areas of the village. Inuyasha came face to with his opponent.) Who the heck are you.

Narraku's minion: Who indeed. (He laugh as if amuse by Inuyasha presence.) Just my luck I would have to run into you Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: How the heck do you know my name?

Narraku's Minion: I know many things about you. But at the moment I don't have the time to elaborate.

Inuyasha: You better make time. Because I have more question to ask. (Inuyasha replied as he drew his sword.) And you're not leaving until they've been answered.

Narraku: Little demon. Withdraw your sword before you get hurt.

Inuyasha: You're the only one that going to get hurt. (He yelled. Running straight for Narraku's minion.)

**To be continued.**

**Next time on Inuyasha ODT:**

**Kagome: **We have finally reach Inuyasha only to find Inuyasha fighting this strange demon. Who is this demon? Then to make thing worse it seems that Inuyasha is being over powered. Just as Sango & Miroku just about to become involved a mysterious demon comes and saves the day. Who is this mysterious demon & why does she seem so familiar.


	3. Episode 2: Destiny awakens part 2

Disclaimer: Should have thought of but didn't

Disclaimer: Should have thought of but didn't

**Episode 2: Destiny awakens Part 2**

**The battle:**

Blades collide as Inuyasha & his conning adversary engage in battle.

Inuyasha: "Who are you?"

Narraku minion: "If I told you that. It would ruin the fun." He laughed with a sick twisted smile on his face.

Inuyasha: "You won't consider this fun once I'm done with you.'

Narraku minion: "Empty threats will get you nowhere my weak little friend." He smiled as block another of Inuyasha attacks.

Inuyasha: "Stop playing games and fight me!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to attack once more with tetsieuga.

Narraku minion: "Trust me little demon. I'm far from playing a game with you."

Inuyasha: " What do you mean by…"

Kagome: "Inuyasha. Were here to help."

Inuyasha: "Kagome! Get down!"

Narraku's minion: "Shards of thunder! " Darts of thunder shot down from sky straight down onto Inuyasha.

**Outskirts of the village & Not to Far away from the battle:**

Not to far away from the battle another thunderbolt descends apon the land. Opening another portal for a mysterious & strange new being. Her long white hair blew into the wind. Her skin chilled by the cold. The very being of this person cover by it's long hooded coat. As if she would give nothing of herself away.

Mysterious demon: "Where are you? You pathetic demon." Hearing an explosion not to far in the distance the mysterious demon rushes of to the scene. "I'm coming for you Gintara. This time there is no escape."

**Back to the battle: **

Laying face down, an unconscious Inuyasha was defenseless, at the mercy of his adversary. As the dust settled Kagome and the other could make out Inuyasha unconscious body. And the demon that stood above him.

Kagome: "We have to help Inuyasha."

Miroku: "Your right but it should be Sango & I that goes."

Sango: "Yes. Kagome will need you & Shippo to get Inuyasha away from that demon while we hold our friend over there back."

Kagome: "I agree." She answered still looking at the spot where Inuyasha lay.

Narraku minion: "Now that I'm done with you. I can get out of here before that annoying imp finds me." Stepping over Inuyasha Narraku minion head for the village.

Mysterious D: "Going somewhere Gintara."

Narraku minion: "So you finally decide to join the party K." He replied as he turned toward her with sick grin plaster on his face."

Mysterious D: "From the looks of things this party already over."

Kagame: "Who is that?"

Sango: "Whoever that is lets just be glad she came before that demon headed for the village."

Mysterious D: "Shall we?"

Gintara: "Yes lets." "Drawing their swords both demons collided into a huge explosion. Attacks flew from all direction. Each time the dusted settle a new assault began. As hard as Kagome and the others tried they could not make out any contents of the battle.) "You'll never win little demon. No matter what you do to me master Narraku will always prevail!"

Mysterious D: "Enough!" The mysterious demon bellowed pushing back Gintara. Dragon…

Gintara: "Ah. Ah. Ah. I won't do that if I were you not with this pathetic half demon laying here all defenseless." Gintara smirked as he held the unconscious Inuyasha in his hand.

Mysterious demon: "Gintara you idiotic fool, have you forgotten. I never care who I have to kill as long as I get to you." Pulling out her sword into Gintara direction the young demon released her attack. "Dragon Tornado!" Sending out a full-scale attack that trapping Gintara into cyclone of white lightening. Leaving Gintara sailing off into the distance. As the unconscious Inuyasha drifted safely into the younger demons unresponsive embrace. While the dust settle from the battle. Kagome & the others began to see to see the only figures that remained.

Kagome: "Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked as race to where Inuyasha & the strange demon were standing. Looking at the unconscious figure of Inuyasha body from a far. "Please give Inuyasha to me. Please." She pleaded with tears in her big round eyes.

Mysterious D: "Save your tears. I have no need for your friend. Nor have I any intention of killing him." The demon responded with lack of emotion in her voice as she lowered Inuyasha comatose body to the ground.

Kagome: "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as examining over him over. "Inuyasha are you all right? Say something?"

Mysterious D: "He'll be all right. A few hours of sleep & he should be good as new."

Kagome: "Thank you."

Mysterious D: "No need to thank me. Just take your friend & get yourselves out of this storm."

Sango: "Please won't you join us? Umm…? Sorry what's your name? I don't think you told us it yet."

Mysterious D: "I Haven't."

Shippo: "Well what is it?"

Mysterious D: "My name is K."

Miroku: "Well K let us thank you properly for saving our friend."

K: "That is not necessary.'

Kagome: "Please. We need to do this. Plus Inuyasha will want to thank you once he wakes up."

Mysterious D: "As tempting as an offer as that is I must decline." She replied turning around disappearing into the night.

Sango: "Who was that girl?"

Kagome: "I don't know? But whoever she is. I have a feeling will be meeting her again."

**To be continued:**

**Next time on Inuyasha ODT: **

Kagome: Everything has finally clam down. We finally got Inuyasha wounds treated. But now the stubborn mutt insists on going to find that weird demon. To make matters worse Gintara has finally made it to Narraku's hideout. Meanwhile it seems Sesshomaru comes face to face with Kikyo. Where's K when you need her?


End file.
